Various types of child changing stations and surfaces are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a translocatable child care changing station that includes a horizontally disposed laying surface bounded by a plurality of guardrails, each of said plurality of guardrails positional between a raised, vertical orientation relative the laying surface and a horizontal orientation relative said laying surface, said laying surface securable upon a frame member disposed erectable upon a plurality of voluble leg members, each of said leg members moveable wherein the height of the laying surface selectable at a desired position relative a user by action of a handle member, said handle member usable to effect securable positioning of each of said leg members.